Playing With Fire
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Axel/Riku... yaoi, violence. Riku is captured and the org. is trying to force him to join again. he is forced to room with Axel or deal with the others, which doesnt sound fun. ch4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Author's Note- I don't know but it came to me. AkuRiku**

**Warnings- Language, Violence, Yaoi**

Riku was fell to the ground as he dodged yet another flurry of blades and fire. Glaring up angerly at his attacker Riku swung his blade as he tried to get up. He was quickly dissarmed and shoved back to the ground by a black boot. The tall hooded figure gazed down at him before he threw off his hood. Wild red spikes and vibrant green eyes were the first things Riku noticed.

"Come on kid, don't make me kill you," the redhead pleaded.

"What exactly do you want?" Riku snarled.

"I want Roxas back," He said tightly.

"Aw do you miss your bitch?" Riku growled as he tried to push the redhead's foot off to no avail.

"Your in no position to talk!" Axel pressed his foot down tighter, "Now look just come with me, alright?"

"Fuck off," Riku spat.

Axel sighed and reached down, gripped a presure point on his neck the knocked the teen out without hurting him any farther. Really, he didn't want to hurt him. Axel lifted the unconsciuos teen over his shoulder as he opened a portal and stepped through it.

Axel strolled into the main hallway with Riku still thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Axel yelled.

"You got the kid?" Xemnas said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, he's right here..." Axel said as he looked at the teen.

"Great...we need him. Let's hope he cooperates."

"Why?" Axel asked as Riku twitched slightly.

"It'll be in his best interest if he does," the Xemnas awnsered.

"Oh...well...what about Roxas?" Axel asked.

"We'll get him back once he get Riku on our side. Now...take him somewhere and let him wake up," Xemnas waved Axel away and the redheaded nobody left the room. Axel shifted Riku so he was carrying him bridal style as he walked up the stairs to his own room.

"Stupid kid..."Axel muttered as he opened the door to his room and walked inside. Shutting the heavy door he laid Riku down on the bed and sat down beside his sleeping form. Axel ran his eyes over the teen's face, he looked troubled. Still he looked perfect, sure he probablly had something wrong with him but... still he looked like a god. Axel brushed a stray hair out of his face right before Riku's eyes cracked open.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled.

Axel tore his hand away from the teen. "Hey now don't-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Riku punched him in the nose.

"OI FUCKING HELL!" Axel yelled as he clutched his bleeding nose. Axel walked into the bathroom that was conjoined with his room and let go of his nose. Grabbing a handful of toilet paper he held it to his nose until the bleeding stopped. He checked it out in the mirror to make sure it wasnt broken before he walked out into the other room.

"Your damn lucky its not broken you little shit,"Axel growled at the silver haired teen.

"Yeah well next time it will be," Riku snapped back.

"Look I have to take you down to see Xemnas, so will you just come on," Axel sighed.

"...Fine," Riku stood up and followed the redhead out the door. Axel decided he couldn't trust the teen and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him into Xemnas's room.

"Here!" Axel yelled as he threw Riku in before the man.

"Thank you Axel," he said beofre he turned to Riku, "Okay Riku I'm going to be honest with you. I want you to rejoin the Organization."

"Why?" Riku stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Because you are the other key blade weilder. You are powerful and we need that. We can help you grow in your powers," Xemnas awnsered.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will be tortured until you say yes. And if you still refuse then you will be killed," he said calmly. Axel winced at Xemnas's tone.

"Well, it's not gonna happen. I won't come back," Riku said.

"I'll give you one more night to decide...and if you don't I will destroy they ones you hold dear... Axel take him away from me," Xemnas said.

Axel placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and led him out of the room. The teen was more rigid than before.

Once he'd dragged Riku back to his room, he shut and locked the door. Turning to face Riku he was shocked when he seen the teen choking back emotions. Sighing he walked over to him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Riku..." Axel said as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Go away," Riku tried to sound vicious but he failed.

"I'm not allowed to but look... I know what your going through," Axel tried.

"No you don't," Riku buried his head in his arms.

"Riku, I lost more than you'll ever know. But yano what I'm okay," Axel squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Like your precious Roxas?" Riku growled refusing to let the redhead be kind to him.

"God damn it Riku!" Axel yelled.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Riku looked up at him.

Axel sighed reigning in his anger, "Yes you did, but right now I'm all you have to rely on. I know what these people will do to you. They'll do anything to get you to do what they want Riku."

The anger melted from Riku's face, leaving a sad broken boy in its wake. He started to shake over come with the emotions he was holding back. Axel looked sadly at him, his hand still resting on his shoulder. Finally the boy broke, tears began falling leaving trails down his normally perfect face. Axel sighed and pulled him into his arms. He really didn't know why but he did.

Riku struggled but he gripped the lapels of Axel's coat as he cried. Axel sighed and held the teens head to his chest as he rubbed small circles on his back. Axel rested his cheek against the top of Riku's head as he let the teen cry.

"Fuck I fucking hate you!...As if...it wasn't bad enough...with Sora...fucking abandoning...me when...I came out...I fucking...can't deal...with so much shit!" Riku choked out.

Axel's eyes widened at the teen's confession. It almost made him smile that he was being told these things, almost. The closest thing to emotion shown was Axel's grip tightened on him. Axel almost felt bad for him, but then again he was a nobody, he wasn't supposed to feel...right? But Roxas made him feel, they were only friends but... still.

"Shh. It's alright Riku...sshhh..." Axel cooed softly to him stroking his back.

Riku's grip slipped from Axel's coat to around his waist. After a few more moments where Riku tried to gather himself he slipped from the redhead's grasp. He sniffled and looked up at him through his lashes and bangs.

"...Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just don't tell anyone I care alright?" Axel half joked.

"Long as you don't tell anyone I cry," Riku said as he looked away from the older man.

"I won't," Axel smiled softly.

"So they'll really kill them?" Riku sighed.

"Yes, if only to break you they will. How did you escape the first time?" Axel asked.

"Well... I really don't remember much... I know you weren't here then though," Riku looked up at him.

"Yeah I was off somewhere...looking for Roxas.."

"Oh... I'm sorry...Axel," Riku said testing his name.

"Yeah..." Axel liked the way he said his name, the way it sounded.

"So what was he...your lover?" Riku yawned.

"No...just a friend. He uh...isn't my type," Axel figited.

"Oh you can't tell me your straight?"

Axel looked at him, "No, I'm not."

Riku stretched ou across the length of the bed, "Good."

"What?" Axel stared at him.

Riku grinned, "Eh your hot and I'm gonna die so I might as well hit on you, right?"

A grin split Axel's momentarily stunned face, "Thanks cutie but you wont die just yet."

"Yeah well torture isn't exactly fun for me," Riku threw an arm over his eyes.

"It can be. Not the way they do it but it can be," Axel grinned when Riku arm moved and his eyes widened.

"Are you seriuos?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Heh...if you know how to do it right," Axel's grinned broadened as a light blush crossed over Riku's face. "Oh yeah I could show you...a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold some candles..."

"Sounds more romantic than torture," Riku smirked.

"I wasn't done...and the candles are for dripping the wax onto your skin not for atmosphere, maybe a few light cuts just to get a taste of your blood, scratching, spanking, biting... am I getting anywhere?" Axel looked at him amused.

Riku's arm was back over his eyes, his face was flushed and his bottom lip was in between his teeth. Oh the lust thought Axel. But damn he was sexy like that. It had been too long sense he'd gotten laid, way too long. Axel groaned and ran his hands through his spikey hair. Riku looked at him.

"You're awful."

"Why's that?" Axel asked playfully.

"Ugh... do you have any idea how long it's been since ive gotten laid? And you go putting images like that in my head?" Riku whined.

"Hey now, it's not much better for me," Axel said.

"Uh huh... where am I sleeping tonight?" Riku said trying to change the subject.

"In here...with me," Axel winked.

"Uh...what?" Riku looked up at him.

"You heard me, unless you want to get mauled by one of the other people in here," Axel grinned when Riku shuddered.

"Yeah well...just don't rape me or you wont have any of your lower anatomy left," Riku warned.

"Uh huh... you can't rape the willing," Axel grinned as he stood up and shrugged off his coat and boots.

Riku sputtered for a moment but soon shut his mouth when Axel peeled off his shirt reveling his strong looking back and arms. Riku supressed a groan when his pants followed, leaving Axel only in his satin boxers, the bulge in the front drawing Riku's attention despite himself. The redhead smirked and slid under the covers of his bed. Riku simply stared at him.

"Well... I normally sleep naked be happy."

"Right..." Riku shook his head before he pulled off his shirt and shoes, trying to ignore Axel's lustful gaze.

"You have pajama bottoms around here somewhere?"

"Do you really need them?" Axel groaned.

"Yes or i'll break your nose this time," Riku smirked.

"Your such a bitch," Axel said as he got up and opened the closet.

Pulling out a pair of black baggy pajama pants he turned back around and threw them and Riku. Axel laid back down as Riku stripped completely and pulled on the pants. Axel just caught sight of a patch of silver pubic hair, stiring his arousal even more. Riku slid under the red and black satin blankets and stetched out on his back. Axel looked at him.

"God your sexy...i don't know why anyone would turn you away."

Riku looked sad for a moment before he slid over to Axel. Leaning over him he purred, " Oh yeah?"

Axel growled softly, "Riku..."

Riku brought his hand to the older man's chest and leaned in like he was goin to kiss him and stopped an inch away from his mouth, grinning.

"Don't play with fire, you're gonna get burned," Axel warned.

"Really," Riku breathed.

"Yes," Axel grabbed the back of his head and closed the distance in an instant. His smoldering kiss catching Riku of guard. Axel groaned when Riku returned it and parted his lips, allowing Axel to access the moist cavern of his mouth. The pyro slipped his tongue into Riku's mouth tangeling it with his. Finally they broke apart, and the grin returned to Axel's face.

"Don't tease me."

"But arnt you glad I did?" Riku grinned back.

"That's not the point. Get some sleep kid," Axel said strictly.

"Fine," Riku flipped over facing the opposite way and closed his eyes. Axel looked over at him, his loins longing for him. But that wasnt all of it, there was something else... a happy feeling over took him. Axel shurgged and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. After an hour or so...

"Axel..."

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Riku said softly. The redhead looked puzzled but he scooted closer to the teen.

"What?"

"Just wanted to make you move," Riku smiled.

"Fine... then your going to deal with me," Axel smirked tiredly as he wrapped an arm around the teen and pulled him flush against his own body. Riku smiled at the warmth and yawned. Axel too felt the warmth spread through him. Soon both of them found the bliss of sleep.


	2. Joining

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Warnings-Yaoi, language, violence**

**Author's note-I don't know what I'm doing with this yet. Reviews are loved.**

Riku woke up to the sound of someone bitching, loudly.

"What the FUCK!" it was Axel.

Riku couldn't hear what the other person said but it sounded much calmer than Axel. He then heard a loud _crack_ sound.

"FUCK!" He sounded pissed, more pissed than when Riku punched him in the face. He heard another noise and then Axel, fully dressed stumbled into the room. He tried to straighten up but merely fell to the floor. Riku got up but stayed where he was, not wanting to get hit. Until Axel tilted his head to the side. His face was bloody.

Riku walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Axel."

Axel rolled his vibrant eyes up to look at him. Riku sighed and picked him up, half dragging him to the bed. Axel sat down and hung his head. Riku watched as the blood dripped to the floor. Riku walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. After wetting it he walked back over to Axel and knelt down in front of him. He reached up and tentatively wiped some blood off his face. Axel snarled.

"Don't."

"Shut up and let me help," Riku growled back.

Axel hung his head and Riku continued what he was doing. He wiped as much off as he could, revealing a deep cut along his hairline and a crisscrossing one on his collarbone. Riku got up and walked into the bathroom, after a moment of hunting he pulled out a large medical kit. Riku brought it over to the bed and opened it. Pulling out some antibiotic spray two large gauze pads and some medical tape. He used the spray on him even though Axel groaned about it. But as he went to put on the pad Axel stopped him.

"Gimme the needle and thread,"

"What?! No fucking way!" Riku stared at him.

"Fuck you, gimme it!" Axel growled.

"Fine," Riku handed it to him but put the medicine and pad over his chest wound. Axel got up and staggered to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he sued the wound closed. Once he was done he walked back over to the bed and sat down, still a bit dizzy from the blood loss. Riku looked over at him shaking his head.

"What would you do if I just left?" Riku asked.

"Hunt you down and cut your toes off," Axel said seriously, but with a light gleam in his eyes.

"Oh...that would suck..." Riku said as he looked over at the older man.

"For you," Axel said without feeling in his voice.

"Yeah...so...who'd you fight with?"

"None of your business..." Axel grimaced.

"It was Xemnas right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...look he's gonna come talk to you in a few minutes...so get dressed," Axel said as he got up.

"Alright..." Riku got up and looked lost for a moment before he shook his head and gathered his clothing.

Riku padded quietly into the bathroom with his clothes. He scrubbed his face before he pulled on his clothes and brushed his hair. Riku finished all his other normal bathroom activities and walked out to see Axel lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"You know your not going on a date, right?" Axel said not moving.

"What do you mean?"

"You took forever I was hoping you weren't trying to make yourself look good."

"I don't have to try," Riku said as he walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mhm," Axel murmured sounding unconvinced.

" You can't tell me I don't look good," Riku grinned as Axel cracked open an eye.

The only response he got was an Mm noise from the older man, who had closed his eyes again. Soon a portal opened in the room and Xemnas stepped out. Looking at Riku and Axel he grimaced.

"Axel, why aren't you making sure he doesn't try anything?"

"Cause I know he won't," Riku soon felt Axel's hand wrap around his thin waist. He tried not to flinch, not wanting to deal with their fighting.

"Right well, Axel... I'm taking him with me for now," Xemnas grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him through a portal into another room. Riku wasn't happy with this man touching him at all and he strongly had to fight his urge to punch him.

Riku was forced into a chair opposite the taller man who looked very calm.

"Riku, I gave you a night as promised. Now what's your decision?"

The teen glared at him, "What happens if I say no?"

"You know what happens," Xemnas said simply.

"I...don't know..." Riku held his head in his hands.

"I believe you do know," the man looked at him, it sent chills down his spine.

"I...if I don't you'll hurt them?"

"All of them, but not before you."

Riku looked up at him, the anger seething, "Fuck you!" he spat.

Xemnas backhanded him across the face without a moments hesitation. It shocked the silver haired teen more than it hurt him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that," he said in a low dangerous voice, "Or I will kill them no matter what you do."

"Why wont you just take on me, instead of picking on them? Are you afraid?" Riku knew he was asking for it but he didn't care. In less than two seconds Riku had a large blade pressed to his throat and a gash across his arm.

"I give you one more chance..."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine...but don't worry you won't die..."

Riku opened the door to Axel's room and collapsed onto the floor. Axel looked over at him and when the teen didn't move he got up. Axel walked over to him, knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku flinched and looked up at him.

"Ugh...don't touch me," Riku groaned.

"What the fuck? You fought him didn't you?" Axel asked knowingly as he picked him up off the ground.

"Eh...yeah..." Riku let Axel help him up this time, but refused his help after and made his own way to the bed.

"So I'm guessing you gave up and joined or you wouldn't be here right?" Axel said as he sat down next to him.

Riku nodded sollemly, "Thought the coat would be a give away."

Axel looked at him angerly, "I cant believe you just gave up like that! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you what they do here kid."

"Oh yeah cause you helped me a lot! Your the fucking reason im even here!" Riku yelled back.

"Why do you think this is all about you? For me it has almost nothing to do with you! You little fucking brat!" Axel snarled standing up.

"Oh I forgot you did it for your precious lil Roxas! Well guess what he's dead!" Riku stood up in front of the seething redhead.

"You don't fucking know that!" Axel yelled as he threw the teen harshly against the wall.

"Yes I do! Xemnas..." Riku choked out, Axel had knocked the wind out of him and his hands were pressing against his chest.

"WHAT?!" Axel yelled in the teens face, refusing to believe it.

Riku looked at him, he still looked unbelievably pissed off but now he looked like he was close to tears. "Listen to me you fool! Xenmas told me he killed him and that he didn't tell you because you'd freak out, which he apparently was right about. I'm sorry you lost your lover but..."

"Shut up! He wasn't my lover, he was my best friend...he made me feel like I was...somebody. Like I had a soul," Axel hung his head, his hands still pressing Riku against the wall.

"If it makes any difference, I think you have a soul. Or else you wouldn't be this upset right now," Riku looked up at the redhead as he spoke softly for once.

Axel's poison green eyes opened and met Riku's, "I just want to feel something besides pain and anger," he admitted.

"Axel," Riku said his name earning Axel's full attention before he pressed a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips. The older male tensed in shock at first but soon kissed him back, one hand moving him off his chest to the wall next to Riku's head.

Axel his mouth away from Riku's suddenly looking like he'd been slapped. He stared at Riku looking amazed for a minute.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Axel said softly before he claimed the teens lips again. He felt it, the electricity not just the lust, but the understanding, the emotion behind it. Axel's other hand slipped off his chest and to his face. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb along his cheek bone. Riku grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled Axel against him. He left his hand on his chest as he kissed him. The silver haired teen caught his breath when Axel pressed himself flush against Riku. The teens parted lips gave Axel access to his mouth, he slid his pierced tongue against Riku's, making the teen's grip on him tighten.

Axel pulled away from him and looked at his face. He watched Riku's sea-green eyes slide open followed by a light blush. Axel grinned lightly when he seen the glassy look in the teens eyes. It seemed he wasn't alone in his lust. Axel dipped his head slightly and fixed his mouth over Riku's pulse point in his neck. The teen moaned and gripped Axel's head with one hand.

"Axel..." he rolled his hips into Axel's.

The redhead pulled away and looked at him, "Riku."

Hearing his name Riku was floored. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"What do you want?" Riku purred.

"You, right here, right now," Axel licked the length of his neck.

Riku wrapped an arm around Axel's shoulder, "Then take me."

The next 40 minutes were filled with the stripping of clothes, hands touching every exposed piece of skin memorising it, lips teeth and tongues clashing, and the hot rubbing of bodies. Sounds of sex filled the room, skin on skin and soft moaning.

At some point afterwards they made they're way to the bed. Axel was lying on his back with Riku lying against his chest with his hair plastered against his face and part of Axel's chest. Riku's arm was across Axel's toned chest while Axel's arm was around his waist, the other was holding his cigarette. Axel finished smoking his cigarette and extinguished it before he looked down at the teen.

"Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku looked up at him.

"I didn't know you were hurt that badly," Axel looked at his back now that he could see it. He was deep lasorations covering it along with a few bruises on his arms. Now he had one on his collarbone but that was from Axel. He was proud of that one.

"It's fine..." Riku said softly, he knew there was probably some blood on the wall from where he was fucked senseless.

"Alright but you better not die," Axel smiled lazily at him.

"I'll try not to. Are you okay with me lying here on you?" Riku peered up at him.

Axel sighed, "Surprising, yeah you're warm and stuff so it's good."

"Hm. Okay, so hows the feeling thing going?" Riku asked.

"Mm I feel something, its like an inner warmth not to mention I'm content at the moment, "Axel said as he pushed Riku's sweaty hair back from his face.

"Good. Can I pass out here?" Riku asked not really planning on moving anyway.

"Yeah... even though its like 3 in the afternoon...sides I need more sleep. Riku?"

"Axel?" he knew the redhead loved it when he said his name. You could learn things from sex.

"Don't let them take your spunk away," Axel looked down and Riku was already starting to pass out... they must have really hurt him. Axel sighed, why did he care if they killed the kid. Its not like he was anything to him but a filler for Roxas...right?


	3. Chaos

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. I make no profit.**

**Author's Note- Sorry this took so long for me to update. Let me know what you think please!**

**Warnings- Violence, language**

The door slammed to Axel's room and said redhead stuck his head out of the bathroom his toothbrush in his mouth. Riku stormed in looking pissed.

"What is you're _problem_?" Axel asked as he walked out into the other room having rinsed his mouth out.

"Does it fucking matter?" Riku spat back.

"Being that you almost broke my fuckin door, I'd say yes," Axel replied irritably as he ran a hand through his fiery mane.

"I've been here for almost six fucking months and I can't set foor off of the damn property without getting my ass handed to me! I'm loosing my fucking mind here!" Riku put his hands to his head in frustration.

Axel looked over at him as he tugged a tight black shirt over his head. The teen was pacing the floor agitatedly.

"Relax, it could be worse. You could be rooming with someone who wouldn't tolerate your shitty little moods." Axel threw on his long black coat, leaving the hood down.

"Well I wouldn't have these 'shitty little moods' if I could go somewhere! I really need something to kill time. You know, besides sex."

Axel sighed, "Alright kid, I've got some time to kill today. Come train with me."

"Where? Right here?" Riku asked turning back to face the pyro.

"Outside in the courtyard. As long as you're with me they won't care." Axel looked at him expectantly.

"Why would they let me go with you? You're not exactly favored around here you know," Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Back in the day I wasn't...but now they don't really care. I'm one of the best fighters they have, so they can't be rid of me now...besides they couldn't stop me anyway," Axel gave a cocky grin, "So are you joining me or no?"

"Yeah sure," Riku nodded and followed the redhead out of the room. They both made their way down the stairs and out the front door of the castle, not attracting any attention. Once they made it into the unoccupied courtyard, Riku backed away from the older male and dropped into his fighting stance. Axel chuckled but did the same.

Axel moved to attack first and landed a solid hit to Riku's chest. Said male hit the ground on his back and snapped up catching Axel with his feet, knocking him back a bit. Riku grinned and rushed him, landing hits on the older male for a moment before he was knocked back almost effortlessly. Riku growled in frustration as he regained his footing.

"Focus," Axel commanded softly.

Riku stopped for a brief moment and centered himself before he came at Axel again. He ducked under Axel's swing and hit him hard. After a few more minutes of hand to hand fighting Axel summoned his chakrams and flicked them around in his gloved hands.

The younger male summoned his weapon, Way To Dawn, and dropped back into his fighting stance. Axel grinned deviously and attacked with fast firey blows. Riku ducked and dodged each attack that he could only getting hit a few times before he parried the blow and pushed Axel back.

Riku gained the upperhand until Axel shot a wall of flames up around him. Riku jumped back to avoid being hit and threw a guard up over his face. Axel shot out a quick seris of fireballs along with a pillar of fire right under Riku before he dropped the wall of flames around him. Riku leaped back just missing the fire but was caught across the chest with Axel's spinning chakram, spattering blood.

The younger male hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. Riku swung out with his weapon, but failed to connect with the redhead, who jumped over the swing. The younger male scrambled to his feet and struck out at Axel again. He countered the attack catching the teen's arm with his chakram. Axel stopped his attack when the teen collapsed to the ground again.

Axel knelt down in front of Riku and held out his hand to him. Riku glared up at him not accepting help. Axel brushed his finger tips over the younger male's stomach, where he was injured. Pulling his glove away he looked at it. Blood, lots of it. Axel reached inside his coat and pulled out a potion. He looked at it for a moment before he poured it over the wound on his stomach and on his arm. The chemical fizzed and stung lightly but healed the wound. The redhead placed another bottle of it in Riku's coat pocket as he explained, "Always keep one on you."

Axel stuck his hand out to Riku again, which he accepted.

"I win," he smirked as he pulled the younger male to his feet.

"Yeah...this time," Riku rubbed his arm and looked at the ground in defeat.

"You didn't do bad, kid. You're just out of practice. Come on don't be a bitch," Axel shoved him lightly and tried to hide his grin when Riku scowled at him.

"Alright...but I want the shower first." They began to walk back to the castle, ignoring anyone who may have been around.

"Fine, you smell worse anyway," Axel joked and laughed when Riku shoved him.

Once they were inside Axel's room, Riku began to strip. He draped his long coat on the back of a chair before he shed his shirt and pants, leaving him clad only in his boxers. He turned and winked at Axel before he sauntered into the bathroom.

The redhead shook his head and threw his coat on top of Riku's before he wandered over to his dresser. He pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of pants and set them on top of the dresser.

He stretched and peeled off his shirt before he flopped down on the chair. After a minute or two he heard Riku singing softly.

_"Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither while they pass they slip away across the universe. Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my open mind possessing and caressing me..." _His voice was smooth and graceful. Axel was amused by it. If not a little captivated.

The shower shut off and Riku emerged out of the bathroom clad in a towel, still softly singing, "_Nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my_-" he stopped when he felt Axel's gaze on him.

"What?"

Axel shook his head as he watched the teen approach him, "Nothing."

"Mm, alright. Gods I needed that shower..." Riku lifted his hands above his head and stretched upwards. Axel's eyes ran over his back and shoulders and he bit back a growl.

"So..." Riku turned around and Axel stood up. "Are you planning to shower...cause you reek."

"Yeah. I am," The redhead brushed past Riku and went into the bathroom. Riku laughed softly as he pulled on a pair of black pants. Once the teen brushed out his hair he stretched out onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head. Riku let his eyes close until he heard the bathroom door open. Axel padded out of the bathroom in a towel, that was hanging dangerously low on his hips. His usually spiked hair was hanging down and dripping wet. Riku watched as a water droplet ran from Axel's hair down his solid chest and disappear into a thin line of fine copper hair.

"Like anything you see?" Axel smirked when Riku lifted an eyebrow.

"Eh it's okay," Riku said nonchalantly.

Axel sauntered over to him letting Riku's eyes drink him in. The redhead climbed up on to the bed and straddled Riku's lap. The teens eyes widened slightly as he forced his expression to stay calm.

"Just okay huh?" Axel teased, leaning forward slightly.

"Uh huh," Riku nodded, swallowing audibly.

"You sure?" Axel dropped his hand to Riku's shoulder as he leaned over him.

Riku reached up and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down. His lips pressed harshly to Axel's, while his grip tightened in his long red hair. Axel growled softly and pulled back slightly, Riku's teeth found his bottom lip. When the teen looked up again he saw the smirk on his face. Riku's eyes darkened dangerously and he shoved the redhead off of himself and the bed.

"You moody little fuck!" Axel was up on his feet in less than a second. He was pissed.

"I don't want to hear it." Riku sat up and glared at the older male.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're only alive and in one piece because of me. No one else here would put up with your shit!" Axel pulled on a pair of pants as he yelled at the teen.

"Why because I don't feel like dealing with your physical needs? Because you can't feel anything?" Riku mocked harshly, "Well excuse me if I don't want to be your toy while you're thinking of Roxas!"

Axel's hand connected sharply with his face before he knew it was coming. "Get the fuck out," Axel said lowly.

Riku got up as he touched the side of his face. It was definitely going to bruise. "Fine." He threw on his coat and shoes before he walked out of Axel's room.

The silver haired teen made his way down the hallway looking around for a room to sleep in. After a few minutes of finding nothing but locked doors or empty rooms he stopped walking. He didn't really want to stay in a room and have someone come in and be pissed. Riku glanced at a clock, it was almost ten o'clock at night, they must have been sparring for a while. Sighing softly he found himself back outside of Axel's room.

"No. No way in hell am I going back to him." Riku turned and walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen. Riku stopped when he was met with another member.

"Riku, what are you doing out here?" The thin hooded figure asked.

It was Demyx, "Sorry. I was just getting a drink."

"No you weren't. I don't know what you were doing, but you look lost," He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him.

"I'm fine...I was just looking for a place to sleep..."

"Look...since I don't want you wandering the halls all night, you can come sleep in my room. I have a couch." He looked at him expectantly and Riku nodded. The blonde lead him to his room and shut the door behind them.

"Couch is against the wall over there. Don't get used to this nice side of me either kid," Demyx unzipped his coat revealing his dark blue pajama bottoms.

"Thanks," Riku took off his coat and laid it over the back of the couch, once he laid down on the couch he heard the blonde laugh. "What?"

"Nice bite marks...been having fun lately?" Riku's hand shot up and he touched his collarbone. His fingers trailed over two welts and he scowled.

"Whoa...looks like things went downhill..." Demyx just looked amused.

"I guess..." Riku ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, Axel's not a bad guy. He's just a little rough around the edges. He has really strong emotions and they rule him from time to time. Besides he does keep you safe," Demyx played with the edges of his blanket.

"Yeah...whatever," Riku replied darkly not wanting to hear it.

"Look, you're going to have to deal with him at some point. You don't have anywhere else. Yeah i'll be your friend and all but you're not gonna room with me every night."

"Yeah... well thanks I guess. I kinda wish Superior would just give me my own damn room if I have to stay here. I think Axel's going to kill me one day," Riku touched his face, where it was indeed starting to bruise.

"I don't think so. He's violent, but he cares about you. I seen that training session outside today. He hurt you yeah, but he did give you a potion n what not. Besides if he wanted to kill you, he would have done it by now. Axel reacts fast." Demyx watched Riku's face for a reaction.

"Yeah... I guess. He just...drives me absolutly insane. And I hate his fucking know it all smirk and his damn cocky attitude and his damn mood swings... forget it... I'm going to sleep." Riku made himself comfortable on the couch not saying anything else.

"Alright kid, if you say so." Demyx too laid down. "Just talk to him tomorrow okay?"

Riku murmured in response and the blonde could only asuume was an agreement.

The next morning Riku bolted upright from his position on the couch hearing a loud explosion. He threw on his coat and ran out of the room, summoning Way To Dawn. Out in the hallway there was smoke and the harsh sounds of battle. Some of the walls were broken and somethings were on fire.

As he picked his way down the hall he noticed that there were no organization members here. Finally he saw two. Walking closer he realized it was Demyx cradling a smaller male, Zexion. Blood was splattered across Demyx's forehead and some dripped from his hair. The darker haired male was clutching his stomach and the lapel of Demyx's coat.

"Stay with me, come on," He heard Demyx plead softly. Riku dug into his pocket as he approached them, pulling out the small potion bottle Axel gave him the day before.

He knelt down in front of the pair and opened to vial. Riku pulled Zexion's hand away from his stomach and poured the fizzy liquid onto his stomach. The small nobody groaned then sucked in a deep breath when his wound healed. Demyx smiled and kissed his forehead softly before he looked up at Riku.

"Thank you." Riku shook his head and rose to his feet again.

"The people...they're here for you," Zexion said softly, still obviously hurt. Riku looked surprised then took off down the hallway.

He threw the door open to Axel's room and looked around. Nothing. He wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. Riku turned and booked down the stairs looking for Axel. When he made his way into the main room he found him surrounded by a wall of fire, daring the people to come at him. As Riku ran down the rest of the cordior Axel dropped the wall of flames and beckoned the attacker to come at him. Riku only now looked at the other people.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and some people he didn't know. It was one of the people he didn't know that Axel was fighting with. Riku ran out into the room, unsure of what to do. The nameless person had kicked Axel back and turned to Riku. The man lunged himself at the teen. Riku sidestepped his attack before he swung out trying to hit him. The nameless man parried his attack and kicked Riku back to the ground. Riku sprung up knocking the man back a few feet, then advanced on him. In the process his hood fell and the man looked shocked.

"Wait!" Sora's voice echoed through the room.

Riku whirled around to see his once best friend staring at him. "Sora?"

The brunette smiled brightly and enveloped him into a hug. "Come on let's get out of here." Sora yelled something to the rest of the team and they all ran out the front door. Riku hung back, staring at the damage done to the place he'd lived in for close to a half of a year.

Sora came running back and grabbed Riku by his wrist. "Come on. Cid's outside with the aircraft." Riku let Sora lead him to the craft. Things seemed too unreal. He was on the ship and looking down out the window before he knew it. Looking down he seen the redhead looking up at him. Riku pressed his hand against the window, letting him know he seen him. Axel raised a hand still holding his chakram in the air.

The ship wrapped out in between worlds before Riku pried himself away from the window.

"Hey Riku, you okay?" Sora asked looking concerned.

"...yeah. I'm fine."


	4. Alone Time

**Author's Note- Okay so here's what's been going on. My computer died. Completely leaving me without all of the things I'd written. So now I have a new computer. So I had to rewrite everything. Now I've got an awful cold. And my love comes home for two weeks from war sometime early June. . so writing isn't my first priority. Thanks for being patient.**

**Warnings-**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Riku sat on the shore of Destiny Islands, watching the waves crash in. They looked almost black with the silver moon shining down. It had to be well past eleven. The silverette sighed softly, resting his arms on his raised knees. He'd been here for almost a month and things were back to the way they used to be, no one seemed to care that he was here anymore. The wind blew his long bangs in front of his eyes, but he didn't move them. He didn't care. Life was lacking.

"Hey," Sora sat down beside him, "You okay?"

"...yeah." Riku kept his eyes on the ocean. Not really wanting to talk.

"You know you can talk to me right? I mean whatever they did to you there... I'm here to listen." Sora smiled lightly, obviously trying to help.

Riku smiled bitterly, "It's okay."

Sora laid his hand on his bicep, "Riku..." He said his name softly and Riku looked over at him.

"What?" When he looked over, Sora was close to him. Riku drew back ever so slightly.

"I wanted to apologize for how I reacted when you...well told me things, before all of this went down."

"It's fine." Riku was quiet.

"No it's not. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was wrong of me and you know it." Sora was almost pleading with him.

"It's over and done with Sora. It doesn't matter anymore." Riku looked back at the ocean.

"Yes it does!" Sora was driving him insane, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Why?!" Riku snapped, his attention drawn back to him.

"Because I love you," Sora was quiet again and he sounded hurt.

"What?" Riku couldn't even believe what he just heard. No. Not now.

Instead of explaining Sora pressed his lips to Riku's. It was soft and gentle and loving. It was everything he should want. But he didn't. He wanted a burning, painful kiss. One that left him speechless and gasping for air. He wanted bruises and bite marks. He wanted Axel.

Riku pulled away from the brunette, looking away from him. "No."

"But I thought you wanted me. I thought you wanted us to be together?" Sora wasn't happy.

"I did..." Riku trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Sora's endless blue eyes swam with pain, already knowing the rest of that sentence, "But you don't now."

"Yeah..." Riku felt bad, he was his best friend after all. But then again in some sort of irony, when he'd wanted to be with Sora, he'd been turned down. Now it was Sora's turn. Like justice almost.

"Okay... you know, don't worry about it Riku." Sora smiled, still upset and embarrassed, he stood up. "I'm gonna head home." With that he walked away, back towards his house.

Riku ran a hand through his long hair, sighing softly. Why was life never easy? The teen pondered momentarily before he hoisted himself to his feet. Riku scuffed along the shoreline, the water soaking the bottoms of his dark baggy jeans. As Riku dragged himself back to his little house, which was farther away than Sora's, the wind picked up, whipping his hair all around. Then the rain came.

"Great," Riku muttered, ducking his head down as lightening lit up the dark sky. The rain fell in buckets, soaking the teen. His gray shirt clung to him and his bangs were perpetually in his eyes. Still, he trudged on to his house.

Finally the soaking wet, slightly shivering teen, was inside. Riku kicked off his drenched shoes before he went any farther into the house. He scuffed into his room and peeled off every article of clothing. His shirt almost refused to stop leeching the warmth from his skin. Still trembling slightly, Riku grabbed a towel from the closet outside of his room. Padding back into his room, he toweled off, then dried his hair so it wasn't dripping. Silently, he was thankful his father went away on business of some sort the day after he got home. This way he wouldn't have to worry about when he was home. Or what condition he was in.

He chucked the towel on the floor and crawled into bed. Riku stared out the window by his bed, up at the night sky. Sleep was avoiding him. Whenever he got remotely close to sleep, piercing green eyes invaded his mind. Memories of an actual pleasant night consumed his thoughts.

-

_Riku turned on his side, facing the redhead beside him. Axel's head was tipped to the side, his sparkling eyes already upon him. _

_"What?" Riku asked softly. His aqua eyes half-lidded._

_Axel shook his head, "Nothing. Just looking at you." The redhead was calm for a change._

_A slight smile graced the teen's face, "Why?"_

_"Not sure. Just like looking at you when you're like this. You look almost serene."_ _Axel's eyes scanned over his face._

_"Yeah, sex does that to me. You seem a bit more relaxed too." His smiled widened slightly. _

_"I am." Axel reached over and brushed the teen's sweat soaked bangs out of his face without even thinking._

_"I like seeing this side of you," Riku admitted quietly, "You're beautiful." _

_Then Riku seen the most amazing thing. Axel smiled. A real, soft, heart melting smile. He'd __shown a gentle side before but not like this. It showed a few of his pearly white teeth and his eyes softened a bit. "Yeah?" _

_"Yeah." Riku smiled, folding his arm under his head. _

_"Hm, c'mere." Axel held his arm out towards the teen. Riku inched his way over to the pyro and laid his head on his strong chest. Axel's arm wrapped around his shoulders. _

_Riku looked up at the redhead and kissed him softly. It was gentle, but didn't lack any passion. It still burned him to the core. Riku made himself comfortable again, letting his eyes close. _

_- _

Riku rolled over trying to stop thinking about it and get some sleep. But he couldn't do either. He pressed his palm to his forehead. It wasn't like his and Axel's well, thing, together was always sweet, hell it almost never was. Only once in a while neither of them would be hostile. When it was calm though, Axel was almost always blunt and honest with what he was thinking, doing or feeling. Like there were certain things he just didn't understand, or wouldn't get why normal humans would make a big deal out of. His poison eyes would take in any emotion that was written on Riku's face. He'd analyze it until he understood... but it usually didn't take long. And once he got it, he knew the look.

Sometimes it drove Riku insane, especially at first. Eventually, he found it endearing. Axel was curious and even though we wouldn't think about things before he did them most of the time, he liked to analyze people. Or at least Riku.

He shook his head, finally shutting out the thoughts. Riku rolled over again, and forced himself to sleep.


End file.
